Music of Your Eyes
by Hunterbeta
Summary: Will music bring them closer than either of them expected. 4xD pairings. Please R&R!


**A/N: Sorry for being so long, I couldn't decide whether to put it into chapters or, not. So, this is my first story, although I favor Noin/Zechs pairings more, I thought I might do this for my sister(who's forcing me to put this up), since this is her favorite couple. Anyways, please Read and Review**

She made her way slowly across the room, taking her time as thoughts littered her mind. Since the fall of Libra and Mariemaia, she hadn't done much except sit around and think about everything that bothered her or just right out confused her. Everything was different, this was the first time ever in her whole life that war wasn't taking place across the world, people weren't dying and one side wasn't losing. It was all new, she had built her life around war and everything it was, now with it gone she had a void, one that couldn't be filled. With war gone forever now, Relena offered her a place to stay with her in her huge mansion, saying in a house as big as her's, it did get lonely. She wasn't going to say no, her uncle and grandfather were dead, the last living relative was Mariemaia but she didn't know what happened to the girl. Without family, she didn't really have a place to go so she was glad when Relena called her with the offer, more glad that the girl had gotten over the problems they had and still wanted to continue their friendship. Dorothy seated herself on the seat in front of a grand piano, looking up to see the song, Moonlight Sonata, opened but covered with dust. She dusted it off with her sleeve before placing it back on the stand, her fingers surprisingly falling in place to the keys. Her eyes moved across the sheet as her fingers moved with ease across the keys, she was surprised she still knew how to play, even after all these years. It was about halfway down the music, she took a break to rest her fingers before going back to playing, finishing the piece in a matter of minutes. The music seemed to cool her thoughts and smooth out her ruffled feathers as she noticed a piled of music still sitting on the piano. Reaching up, she grabbed it and flipped through the hundred of pieces, unaware of the new presence stepping into the room. Dorothy was about halfway through the pile before stopping on the piano version of Christina Aguilera, Hurt. She scuffed and placed in front of Moonlight Sonata, why Relena had piano music like this confused her but she didn't ponder on it too much. She began to play, running the lyrics through her head as her finger produced the music. Almost done with it, Dorothy looked up as someone started clapping. Her cold blue eyes landed upon the handsome blond, meeting his eyes in a game of chance. A quick scene of her stabbing him on the Libra flashed across her mind and her fingers slipped to hit a sour note. The loud, out of place note jerked her from her memories and she quickly pulled her hands from the piano.

"No, don't stop. You were playing beautifully," Quatre spoke in his usual soft tone as he approached the piano, watching as Dorothy quickly shot up from her seat.

"What are you doing here?" Dorothy asked, watching him come closer before he was leaning against the piano itself.

"Relena has meetings today and won't be back till tomorrow, she sent me to keep you company," he replied, taking a seat beside her.

Dorothy stared at him before silently cursing the Vice Foreign Minster, Relena knew of her past with the blonde, a rather unpleasing one for her part. She sighed and took her seat before looking back at the part she messed up on before deciding just to restart the whole thing. Quatre watched as she began to play again, her fingers moving like once dances across the floor, so graceful and without flaw. Without thought, Quatre placed his hands upon her's, following her part and feeling her warm, flawless flesh under his as their hands moved to the music. Dorothy felt herself blush as Quatre's covered her hands with his own before she thought about pulling them off from underneath them but she found herself actually enjoying his presence and feel. They stayed like that till the final note of the music, holding it out for longer than it was worth. The note fainted off slowly, still ringing in their ears.

"Well, that was fun," Quatre started before Dorothy snapped and pushed him away from her, getting up from her seat.

She stood and looked as he regained his balance after the sudden assault, his eyes filled with confusion and questions.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Dorothy snarled, she was battling her heart against this one.

Her heart wanted to stay there forever in his touch but she knew down right that was probably the last thing he wanted after all the things she did and told him on the Libra. She had to be harsh if she wanted to protect those she cared about, even if it meant keeping them away from her, she do it. Quatre looked at her with a look that she found outrageously cute but she forced herself not to fall for that trap.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" Quatre replied, getting up but noticing Dorothy back up as he did.

"Don't play stupid with me," She hissed though her teeth, "After everything I did to you and said to you, you still want to be friends."

Quatre saw her eyes flare up but knew she was only putting on a show, she was trying not to fall towards her emotions. After all, she was a women without tears.

"I...look, I know all those things you did and said, but to tell the truth, I don't care," He spoke, moving closer to her, "I know you didn't mean it, you're just running from you emotions and I've learned you can't do that forever, they are going to catch up to you".

Dorothy stared at the former gundam pilot for a long time, taking in his words. He could see in her eyes that she was thinking it over as Quatre moved closer to her.

"If it helps, this isn't all your fault," Quatre commented, watching as her eyes flared up again, "You're just so irresistible".

She froze in her spot, did he just call her irresistible? Dorothy watched as he moved even closer before taking her hands into his, he gently cupped her hands inside his own. Quatre brought her hands up and gently kissed her knuckles and fingertips, watching Dorothy's beautiful eyes widen and light up. He smirked before leaning over and claiming her lips with his own. Dorothy gasped as his cool lips touched her in a soft kiss before she moved in towards him, returning it with equal passion. The two held it for a moment before pulling away with a new respect for one another. Quatre placed his had on the back of her head before pulling her back into for another short yet sweet kiss. They pulled back again and Quatre gave her hand a gently tug towards him as he stepped back.

"So, what do you say?" He smiled, "We play once more".

"I suppose I can't say no" Dorothy replied, as she went along with him and they both headed over to the piano.

She sat down next to him before they both went there the pile of music sheets, looking for a perfect piece to play together. Quatre found himself surprised at the titles and types of music Relena had, Loosen Up My buttons, Sexyback, Breaking The Habit, and lord knows what else.

"My, Miss Relena has an...interesting collection of music," Quatre commented as Dorothy reached over and took a piece from his hands.

"I know, I noticed earlier," Dorothy replied, looking at the piece in her hand, "Lets play this one, I'm quite fond of it".

Quatre smiled at her and watched as she placed the piece on the stand before slightly blushing at the title of it. He scratched his head, ruffling his blonde hair as Dorothy glanced at him, noticing him slight uncomfortable with something.

"Something wrong?" She question as he smiled and shook his head.

"No...nothing, it's just the title threw me off...a bit," He replied, as she giggled and looked at the music.

"I'm sorry, the song is one of my personal favorites and when I saw Relena had it, I had to play it." Dorothy smirked, 'Underneath Your Clothes' was, if not her overall favorite song and she watched as Quatre nodded and quickly placed his hands over the keys.

"Its okay, I've never heard of it but if it suits you then it's alright with me," he watched as Dorothy placed her own hands over his, a perfect match.

They played it together, fingers moving together and hands raising and falling at the same time. Dorothy found a unusual comfort in the gundam pilot but decided not to bother herself with it as the music filled the room. Long before they knew it, night had fallen fast over mansion, almost leaving the two in complete darkness. Quatre laughed to himself, no doubt he had gotten so worked up over this women, he had long lost track of time yet it was rewarding. Sitting so close, he felt her shiver against his arm before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Dorothy spoke before he had a chance to ask," but I'm gonna go get a blanket or something, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm still be here when you get back," Quatre replied, feeling stupid for saying such a thing but he noticed Dorothy's face light up before she nodded and started to leave.

He watched her go, watching her till his eyes could no longer see her. Was this the women who he had beaten in a sword fight long ago, the women that spoke fondly of war, the women who shot at him but missed on purpose, the women who stabbed him on the Libra without a second thought, the women he had helpless fallen head over heels in love with. Quatre rose from his spot and walked over to a desk in the room before pulling out a couple candle holders and candles from it. Walking back, he placed them along the piano before pulling out a lighter Duo had given him, lords knows that kid had enough lighters to last him a lifetime. He lit each and every candle before placing the light back into his pocket. He sat back down on the bench, pulling out a piece of music that he had chosen when Dorothy was telling him about her favorite piece and placed it upon the stand. The doors opened and he watched as Dorothy came into view, walking into the moonlight that spilled from the large windows. He watched as she lit up in the light, her long blonde hair shined and her blue eyes looked to be jewels. The light also spilled onto every curve of her body, that went great with her skin tight black dress she was wearing, it stopped a few inches above her knee and was complete sleeveless and had a long zipper down the front. Quatre smiled as she got closer and stared at him.

"Quatre...what is this all about?" Dorothy asked as she stared at the candles, a wool blanket was hung over her arms.

"I thought it be better to add some light so we could keep playing" Quatre replied, watching as she slowly smiled at him.

She quickly took a seat next to him and threw the blanket around their shoulders, of course it was smaller than they thought but moving closer wasn't a problem for either. Dorothy stared at the flames as it flickered before glancing at the pilot, the light from the candles lit up his beautiful eyes and hair as she stopped herself from just wanting to kissing him again. She sighed and pulled the blanket closer to her neck before looking at the piece of music, surprised it had changed.

Quatre nodded her attention to the music," this is one of my personal favorites if you don't mind" he watched as she shook her head.

"not at all" Dorothy replied, she was curious why he chose such a song.

Quatre smirked, the piece was called 'I Can Love You Like That' and he hoped she would catch on to it but if she didn't then he would be more than glad to show her. He watched her put her hands on the piano before he placed his back over hers. They shared one last look before turning their attention back to the music. Dorothy found herself wanting the man with every passing second before she finally pulled her hands out from underneath his, causing him to hit a sour note and stop playing about halfway down the music.

"I...I'm sorry, I can't do this, Quatre," Dorothy spoke as she slowly rose form her seat, Quatre followed her move.

"Do what?" He questioned and watched as she turned her attention away from him.

"Be here...with you, playing like nothing has happened" She snapped, turning to cover her emotions," I can't do it, there are people out there who want me dead and I wouldn't want to bring you down with me...I wouldn't be able to live if you died...".

Quatre looked at her and out of the faintest of light, he watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. He felt something inside him break, to see such a women of her standards cry like that. He leaned over and took he chin in his hand before forcing her to face him. He used his other hand to wipe a stray tear away before closing in and kissing her once more, more passionate than he has ever kissed her. he moved his hands up to cup her face as he felt her give into him, her lips returning the attention. He slowly pulled back and rested his forehead on her's.

"Dorothy, please hear me out, I have the whole colonies on my side, I'm the solo heir to the richest and largest family in space, I have a group of forty strong who would be willing to die for me, not only that but my gundam is the strongest between the five of us. I would be more than willing to give it all up for you, I would give it to you if I could." He leaned over and kissed her again," I would protect you like no guard could and...if someone dragged you down, I would throw myself after you and not stop till you were back in my arms" He kissed her cheek, tasting the new flowing tears," yet with all this, I would be happy if you came to live with me, let my guards guard you, let my house be yours" He felt her tease up in his arms before she pulled away from him.

"What.…?" She looked at him with questions filling her eyes as tears falling.

"Let me show you what I mean," Quatre replied, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her with lust and passion.

Dorothy felt him push against her and it wasn't long before she did too, giving into his growing advances before she let him move from her lips to her neck. Quatre paid close attention to Dorothy's slender neck, giving it the attention he knew she wanted so badly. She turned her head to give the blonde more access to her neck and revealed collarbone. She felt him take up on her offer and he quickly planted kisses over her neck and collarbone, feeling her shiver under his lips. He moved his hands to her waist before feeling her gently push away.

"Quatre…," Dorothy whispered, "We can't...not here, not now."

"I know," he replied, letting his grip on her go and walked back.

It was true, they couldn't...not in Relena's house or even any elsewhere. After all, both we involved with the other's sworn enemy, Quatre worked for the sake of the colonies while Dorothy worked with the greedy Earth Alliance. She was now working for Relena as a so called co- Vice Foreign Minster which was mainly just helping Relena with all her meetings and paperwork. If these two started a relationship, who knows what the colonies or earth would do. It could either turn out really well and the two would finally learn to live at peace with each other but then there was the other choice. It could go wrong and force both sides into war...yet again. Also, both had high positions so it wouldn't take long before it got out. Quatre smirked, it was the moment he had that counted before he slowly started his way past Dorothy. She watched him walk by, feeling guilty for what she had to do, she could only watch. Sighing, she went to go the other way but her high heel managed to catch a crack in the marble floor. Dorothy felt herself slip forward before being caught by someone, she glanced up into those deep blue eyes. Once again, she was being held in the arms of that pilot, she smirked before placing her hands on his arms and pulling him down to the ground. Quatre was surprised by the action but let himself be pulled to the ground by the women. The two hit the ground, thankfully landing on the fallen blanket. She ran a hand through his hair before pulling him down to her lips, which caught him completely off guard but he didn't mind it. Before Quatre noticed it, Dorothy had already slipped his jacket off his shoulders and was halfway down his shirt, unbuttoning them as she went.

"Dorothy...I thought," Quatre started before she silenced him with one finger to his lips.

"No need to repeat a lie now," She purred before letting her lips claim his.

She felt him finally give in and tangle his hands in her long, blonde hair, pulling her closer as she was the first to run her tongue across his lips. He was more than willing to let her in and they stayed like that for awhile before breaking apart for air. His eyes asked questions that he didn't dare say aloud as she looked back at him, her eyes burning into his. She smirked and reached up to kiss his jaw line while she finished up his shirt. Quatre quickly pulled the faint pink shirt off before going back to claiming her lips as his own. He ran a hand down her figure, his finger catching the zipper of her dress, he paused for a moment before feeling Dorothy's hand wrap around his own and slowly pulled it down.

The morning sun shined through the huge windows, blaring right into his closed eyes. But the sound of his cell phone ringing from his pants pocket, which laid far off. He groaned and blinked his eyes, not even giving them a chance to focus before sitting up. His forehead connect with something hard and he fall backwards.

"Gah, what the..?" Quatre muttered before rolling over, feeling something pressed against his stomach.

He looked up to see the leg of the piano and figured he just hit his head on the bottom of the piano, which meant he just made love to the co Vice Foreign Minster of the Earth Alliance, under a piano. Quatre groaned, noticing a couple pillows and more blankets tangled around him and his lady love yet he had no memories of getting them or anything, he shrugged his shoulders, not even wanting to know. Slowly, Quatre crawled out from underneath the piano, grabbing a blanket to wrap around his waist before stepping outside onto the balcony. He managed to grab his phone and quickly caught the caller before they hung up.

"Hello?" He muttered, regretting going outside to answer the phone but he didn't want to wake Dorothy.

"Quatre, I was wondering how my Co-Vice Foreign Minster is doing this morning?" Relena's voice replied, she had known Dorothy long enough to know she be up by now.

Quatre sighed, "I slept with her." It was the only thing he could say to her.

* * *

Hanging out in the Preventors' HQ, Relena made herself comfy in the conference room. She was looking out the window and admiring the city below as Wufei and Heero played some sort of card game while Duo was playing chess with Trowa. Hilde and Catherine was chatting with Lady Une, who seemed slightly bored at the moment. In the far corner, her brother and Noin were going over final wedding plans while playing a friendly game of checkers, Noin winning by a landslide. Sally was playing on the computer in the far corner, feet propped up and keyboard on her legs while typing away to some unanswered emails. Relena brushed a bang out of her face before pulling out her cell phone, no reason why she shouldn't call Dorothy to check up on the girl. Dialing away at Quatre's phone number, she put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Who you calling?" Heero asked, his eyes not leaving his hand of cards.

"Quatre, I wanted to know if Dorothy is okay," Relena replied, watching as Heero didn't really show any interest and instead beat Wufei with a full house.

"I'm sure she's fine, the girl can handle herself you know," Une commented as she got up from her seat and walked away.

She nodded towards Une before going back to her phone. It rang for a long time, sighing as she thought about hanging up before hearing the young pilot's voice answer.

"Hello" his voice was low, she guessed he just got up, which was strange since it was already well past noon.

"Quatre, I was wondering how my co Vice Foreign Minster is doing this morning?" Relena asked, she heard him sigh and muttered something.

"I slept with her," was his replay.

Relena froze, she almost wanted to ask him to repeat his last sentence again but she knew what he said.

"You slept with her?!" Relena said a bit too loudly as she watched Heero and Wufei toss up their cards at her comment while Duo dropped his chess piece and Trowa glanced at her. Noin and Zechs were quickly distracted from their game while it got Une's attention away from the window. Sally let her legs fall off the desk, thus tossing the keyboard to the ground with a loud crack sound. Catherine and Hilde started dead in their conversation," oops, should've thought that one thought..."

"Whoa, Quatre...and Dorothy…," Duo commented, "I don't believe it."

* * *

Quatre jerked the phone away from his ear as he heard Relena shout her last comment. he wanted to hang up the phone but knew it was impolite to do that to a women of her standards and instead just waited till she started talking again before putting the phone back up to his ear.

"I don't believe this…," he heard Relena mutter before a loud crashing sound was heard from behind him, followed by a couple piano notes and a string of curse words.

"If it helps," Quatre said, "Your co-Minster is awake now.

"Put her on," Relena said.

He waited till the long haired beauty stepped out onto the balcony, a blanket wrapped around her chest as she walked over to him. She seemed half awake but took the phone when he offered it to her.

"Who is it?" Dorothy asked as she took the phone and watched Quatre slightly look off.

"It's Miss Relena, she...um...wants to talk to you." He replied watching as Dorothy looked at the phone before hanging up and dropping it over the balcony's railing.

"Not anymore," Dorothy smirked before pulling him back inside the music room.

Quatre quickly got dressed, which was a bit difficult when you clothes are somewhere in a huge music room. He was tying his shoes when Dorothy came in, wearing a red and black dress that stopped below her knees this time and was long sleeved. She waited till he was finishing putting his outfit on straight before placing a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Would it be smart to go into work today? I mean after all.…," She started as Quatre sighed and looked at her.

"No it won't, I was hoping we could go in when everything cooled down but Lady Une needs us all in as soon as possible, it seems we have an mission," Quatre replied, he was going to regret going into work today but even more what he said to Relena.

He could've said she was fine or still sleeping but no, he had to say out loud he slept with her. He sighed again and placed an arm around Dorothy's shoulders, they might as well get it over with. The two headed outside where a black limo was waiting, Quatre held her hand as they trotted down the stairs before opening the door to let her in first, following close behind. The ride over was spent in silence as Dorothy looked out the window, watching as everything was more of a blur against the limo's increasing speed. She was trapped in her own thoughts before the feel of Quatre's hand on her knees brought her out as she watched the blonde pilot smile at her.

"You know, we still have time to ditch them" Dorothy said .

"I know, I've been thinking about it but you know how Une gets," Quatre replied, remembering a certain event when Duo was three hours late for a meeting.

"True, she can be such a bitch at times," Dorothy commented before turning her attention towards the Preventors' headquarters.

The limo came to a squealing halt in front of the office, Quatre knew he was going to regret this but Une said he needed to be there ASAP. Grumbling, he took Dorothy's hand and the two quickly stepped out of the limo before starting their way up to the 3rd floor together.

Duo peeked out from the top of his cubical, his eyes were darting across the halls, landing on the elevator. He noticed it was moving from the lobby and coming to their floor. A wicked smirk played upon his face as Duo knew it was Quatre and Dorothy, those two were going to fall into his trap. He watched as Sally glanced at him from her office, a curious look on her face.

"Duo, what on earth are you doing?" She questioned, glancing quickly at the clock, the meeting was going to start in a few minutes.

"I waiting for Mr. Smooth to walk in," Duo replied, not taking his eyes off the elevator doors. Two more floors.

"Duo, that's rude. You shouldn't be poking into his business," Hilde scolded as Duo waved it off with his hand.

Just as he was about to reply, the elevator chimed as the doors slowly began to open. Dressed in his usual clothing, Quatre stepped out, holding the hand of the co-vice Minster of the Earth Alliance. Dressed in her skin tight dress, Dorothy walked close to the blond pilot as they both noticed the sounds of keyboards and people talking stopped. Quatre tried not to focus on the sounds of giggle and the passing looks he got from many of his partners.

"Hey Quatre-man, I figured you guys were pass the holding hands stage," Duo teased as Dorothy shot him a dangerous look.

"Yes and I thought you were out of the stupid stage but it appears to have a lifetime affect," She hissed in return, watching Duo frown before slowly sinking back into his office, she heard Quatre try to cover a laugh with a cough before leading her towards the conference room.

"Tell me something Duo" Quatre asked as Duo reappeared outside his cubical and in the hall," Is there anyone who doesn't know about...us".

Duo smirked and walked in-between the two, placing his arms around their shoulders," Only a couple people in the hospital but that's because they're in comas. But I', sure they'll hear about it in a couple days". He watched the two sigh and look at each other in awkward silence. Sally was fast to notice this and leaped in to pull their attention away from the two lovers.

"Come on guys, we better start heading over to the meeting," Sally announced, "Wouldn't want to be late...again".

"Don't remind me," Duo grumbled as he joined the pack of them heading into the office.

It was a couple twist and turns with the hallways before they appeared at the conference room, letting themselves in before taking their seats. Duo smirked as he noticed Une was in there yet, which meant she wouldn't know they were slightly late, like a couple minutes. He leaned back in his seat.  
"Seems like old Une is late for her own meeting," Duo commented as everyone noticed it too.

"You're late," A stern voice growled as the leather chair in front of the conference table turned around to reveal Lady Une, dressed in her usual Preventors' uniform.

"God, I hate it when you do that!" Duo snapped as he watched Une smirk before getting up.

Her eyes looked over everyone, making sure they were as counted for. Sighing, she placed a file on the table and opened it, where to begin. Footsteps were heard as she watched from the corner of her eye Relena step into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt you Une but Dorothy and I have a plane to catch to Paris," Relena said as Dorothy gave a low growl before starting her way over to the door.

Waiting for her to walk past his chair, Quatre stood as she passed him, reaching out to grab her arm. Dorothy felt herself be turned before coming face to face with the stunning blonde once again. The two shared a smile before he leaned over and pressed his warm lips against hers'. Their quick kiss got comments form their peers before Quatre pulled back," Have fun in Paris" he whispered in her ear. Dorothy leaned over and kissed his cheek," Not without you" was her replay before pulling back, letting her linger on his before turning to join Relena outside. He watched her go before sitting back down, looking happier than when he came in.

"So, lets get this meeting started," was his only comment.


End file.
